


Take Me Home

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, brief underage mention, office!jimin, that jikook everyone has been waiting for apparently, tsundere!jeongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin's heart is a house, and jeongguk knows that he's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> you know, every time i try to write something nice and sappy it devolves into gross sex and i'm sort of sorry? but not really  
> enjoy my foray into jikook--this was harder to write than i would have thought, but i think i have their dynamic down now o_o

Every time Jeongguk goes home, he's reminded of why he hates it there. He hates it more than he hates being at school, which is saying something. His mother is a screeching banshee. She threw a mug at him as he fled the house that afternoon, full of scalding coffee. His father is a raving drunk who spends more time at the bars than he does at work, or at home.

He only goes into the apartment to grab some clothes before heading right out again, walking four miles to the home of one Park Jimin, a twenty-two year old office worker with an apartment and stable hours and a soft spot for a certain crazy motherfucker, though who knows why.

Jeongguk lets himself in to find Jimin leaning against the counter, filling out the answers of a crossword puzzle. Boring. He's so boring, he's so fucking vanilla, but he smiles when he sees Jeongguk, gives him a 'welcome home' and an open arm to throw himself against. Jeongguk looks at Jimin and in the curves of his eyes and the warmth of his laugh he sees and hears something so important, so vital, he can't believe he spent most of his life without it.

It isn't important to Jeongguk that Jimin be exciting or hip – it's okay that he wears boring shirts with plain black ties and tight vests and slacks on the weekdays and sweats on the weekends, it's okay that he leaves his hair dark and uses flavorless chapstick because he welcomes Jeongguk home, because he _is_ Jeongguk's home.

“I'm gonna get suspended,” he says, face buried in Jimin's soft, gently scented neck. He smells like leather, dandelions and tobacco smoke. “Can I stay here.” He'd feel pathetic asking if he didn't already know the answer.

“You can always stay here,” Jimin says to his nineteen year old lover, a boy who grew up too fast, too fast. Sometimes in his eyes, Jimin sees a child of nine or ten, confused and afraid. Sometimes he hears it in his voice, when he sings in the shower or while he's fumbling over the answers to his chemistry homework. Jimin knows the beauty in Jeongguk, knows all the little tender spots Jeongguk denies having.

“...Thanks,” Jeongguk whispers, pushing closer, wordless demanding. Jimin's arms have to wrap around him first or else Jeongguk will just stand there, pressing into his space and whining because he's afraid to ask for the affection he craves. And he does crave it. He's needed it from Jimin for as long as they've known one another.

“Anytime, baby.” Jeongguk hates that nickname from anyone but Jimin. He lives for the sound of his name from those small, soft lips and especially for _baby_ , said with reverence and affection and no small amount of care. Jimin is boring but he's Jeongguk's, and Jeongguk loves him.

Jimin never asks why he gets suspended, or why he's here instead of home. Jimin doesn't ask where he got whatever he's on when he makes his way there after a party, pupils blown and lips purple, smelling like vomit and alcohol. He doesn't ask what happened when Jeongguk comes in and immediately slams Jimin into a wall and kisses him breathless, he just doesn't ask. Those questions have been going unanswered since Jeongguk was fifteen and Jimin was eighteen and they met at a party. Jeongguk lied about his age and sucked Jimin's neck while fingering him to orgasm because _you've got such a pretty body, jiminie_ and they've been inseparable since.

“Don't call me that,” Jeongguk whispers, feeling weak.

“Okay.” Jimin kisses his ear and smooths his hair, his thundering pulse, his deepest fears laid down flat in the warmth of his lover's arms. “Do you want a shower or something?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk nods and rubs at his nose. It's Thursday, and Jimin will have to work tomorrow, but Jeongguk presses their bodies together against the counter, watching the older man very carefully in the window reflection. Jimin's eyes are closed and his bottom lip is caught in his teeth, his fingers digging in to the counter. Jeongguk hasn't been by in almost a week. They haven't had sex in almost two and Jeongguk's cock pulses at the idea that Jimin _wants_ him.

Jimin always wants him, but sometimes Jeongguk forgets that.

“Maybe the shower can wait,” Jeongguk whispers, tickling his lips up Jimin's hairline to his ear. He likes the way Jimin arches his back, likes the way he groans and presses his hips against the counter. “It's been a while, right?”

“Yeah,” Jimin says, his tongue teasing at his own lips, the corners of his mouth. Jeongguk will never get over how dick-throbbingly hot it is when Jimin gets slutted up. He's such an animal in bed, it makes up for how vanilla he is everywhere else, and he and Jeongguk were practically made for one another—that's part of why they never stopped trying to make it work, it's part of why they're still together.

“Come on,” Jeongguk says, leading Jimin out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom, which is just as clean and Spartan as one might expect. He kisses Jimin's neck while his fingers get his tie undone, unhook buttons and play over a bare, firm chest. Jimin doesn't have much muscle bulk, but he's nice and toned; there's a bit of soft on his belly and Jeongguk loves it, rubs and squeezes with one broad hand. He fiddles with the dangling little jewel while his other hand works Jimin's belt open.

“Jeongguk,” Jimin complains, squirming under his touch. Jeongguk hums against his ear.

“What.”

“Stop it,” he complains, gasping when his pants drop and Jeongguk has a hand cupping around the bulge in his briefs. “Oh-”  
“Stop what,” Jeongguk asks, his fingers leaving Jimin's belly to rub at the insides of his thighs, which are just as soft, the muscle under his skin hard and thick. Jimin jerks against him and reaches back to grab at his shirt. “You like it when I touch you like this.”

“No,” Jimin lies, rocking his hips forward and back, groaning when Jeongguk's hands slap his inner thighs and spread them just enough to make Jimin strain for balance. “Oh god-”

“Get on the bed for me,” Jeongguk murmurs, letting Jimin go. “Get comfortable.” It pleases him immensely, the easy sensuality with which Jimin crawls onto his own bed, ass in the air while he stretches like a cat, rolling over onto his back and lifting his hips. “You're so pretty,” he reminds. Jimin laughs, breathless, and pushes his arms up over his head.

“Yeah?” he asks, and Jeongguk gets down on the bed to kiss at the soft, soft skin of his nipples. Jimin's got big nipples, for a man-- Jeongguk thinks he should get them pierced, wants to be able to hook his tongue through a tiny little ring and tug, because Jimin's chest is one of his weaknesses and Jeongguk can only imagine how good it would be to torture him even further. “Oh-”

Jeongguk's tongue is soft, licks across the skin while his hands knead and rub at Jimin's belly and thighs. He'd managed to talk Jimin into getting his navel pierced—the little gold ring and it's dangling ruby charm are deliciously vulgar against the backdrop of Jimin's proper, unmarred body; this little unnatural thing, this one tiny change makes him so much sexier. And Jimin loves it: he'd been the one to pick out the little charm, and when he'd put it in to replace the piercing bar he and Jeongguk'd had sex for what felt like hours; the tickle of the jewel across his gut is enough to make him squirm, never mind Jeongguk's tongue and lips.

Jeongguk mouths at the little decoration when he reaches it-- presses his tongue into Jimin's navel and feels the piercing rub against his bottom lip, Jimin's dick twitching against his throat. “Slut,” he accuses, and Jimin groans, twists his hips and lets his head rest against one bicep. His underarms are clean-shaved and his pubic hair is trimmed neatly. So meticulous, Jeongguk thinks to himself. “Spread your legs for me.”

Jimin does. His soft thighs part to expose himself completely, his soft ballsac and his erection, the hole Jeongguk intends to fuck so hard Jimin won't be able to walk tomorrow. One finger trails down, from the tip of Jimin's cock to the pucker of his ass where it presses. “Where's your lube, huh? Get it for me.”

His trembling arm reaches up into the shelves at the head of the bed to pull down a bottle of gel. Jeongguk smirks and pumps and squirt into his hand, rubbing it all over his fingers before he returns to his activities. Jimin loves being fingered and Jeongguk knows it; he's known it since that first time, that Jimin is a slut about his ass and no matter how proper he looks on the outside it's always this that breaks him down completely.

One finger presses in and Jimin groans, hips lifting, dick twitching. Jeongguk slaps his thigh, watches the pale skin turn pink. “Hold still,” he says. Jimin whines but stops moving, his fingers fisting in the blankets over his head. “Fuck, you take it so good, Jimin,” he says, pushing in a second finger. There's nearly no resistance, just a hiss of pleasure-pain and a whine, a trembling down his body. “You're such a whore about your ass. I bet I could fuck you just like this and you'd cum. I don't have to touch your cock at all, do I.”

“No,” Jimin affirms, sticking out his tongue like he's waiting for a dick between the lips. “Jeongguk,” he moans, licking his lips and curling his body.

“Cock-hungry,” Jeongguk accuses, getting up on his knees beside Jimin, fingers still twisting, wiggling inside of him as the older man rests against one thigh and, with an eager sound, takes the tip of Jeongguk's dick into his mouth and suckles. “Mmm, fuck yes.” Jeongguk likes that Jimin is short—he can finger him just like this, with one leg bent up under Jeongguk's arm and the other akimbo on the bed. Jimin can't rock in this position and he moans in protest when Jeongguk pulls his fingers out.

“Calm the fuck down,” he growls, spreading more lube on his hand. “Christ.” He pushes his pinky, ring and middle finger in, smirking when Jimin gasps and gags a little, coughing up the thick saliva from the back of his throat before swallowing Jeongguk's cock back down. “Mmm, that's so good, Jimin, let me fuck you like this,” Jeongguk's second hand fists up in Jimin's hair and yanks him down onto his cock. Jimin chokes and tries to cough and Jeongguk pulls him down further, until he's balls to chin and Jimin is holding his breath, shuddering all over. His insides are clenched up hard, squeezing and releasing.

“There's my boy,” Jeongguk whispers, pushing his index finger in, hissing when Jimin's throat vibrates around his dick. “Ah. So good, fuck.” His thumb rubs the sensitive skin between Jimin's ballsac and where Jeongguk's fingers are buried. “Think you can take my fist, huh? Want to try?” Jeongguk presses his hand forward threateningly. Jimin tries to wail out around the dick in his throat and Jeongguk watches his hand, watches his fingers make the 'n' in sign language, and eases his hand back. “Not today,” he says, pulling his hand away and pulling his dick out of Jimin's mouth, rather enjoying the red of his lips, the rawness in the corners of his mouth and the glassiness of his eyes. Jimin is so gorgeous when he's wrecked and Jeongguk feels a wave of possessiveness wash over him: no one else get sto see him like this. No one else ever will. “Get on your knees.”

Jimin does as he's told, rolling onto his knees and grabbing a pillow to hug under his shoulders and head. Jeongguk gets behind him and squirts a mess of lube down the crack of his ass. He pushes two fingers into him, enjoys the grunt of pleasure.

He pushes in a third and fourth finger, index and middle from both hands, and starts to thrust them in and out, as hard and fast as he can. Jimin yelps and moans, bucking back onto his hands and on one of his push-backs Jeongguk's ring fingers are waiting. He cries out and holds very still, rolling his hips on Jeongguk's fingers and whimpering, his dick throbbing between his legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jeongguk asks, greatly enjoying the control he has over his lover. “Do you need me to fuck this pretty ass, Park Jimin? Until you're screaming and begging... Fuck you so deep, you like it deep, don't you, fingers aren't enough for your slut ass, are they.”

Jimin whines, but Jeongguk expects a verbal response and after a minute he gets it, Jimin's voice trembling up from the pillow. “Fuck me,” he whispers, clenching on Jeongguk's fingers. “Fuck my ass so deep, Jeongguk, need your dick, fuck-”

Jeongguk withdraws his fingers and spreads Jimin's cheeks apart. His hole is a little swollen, pink and gaping just enough to incense his lust. He grabs for the lubricant and squirts it onto his dick, sticks the tip inside Jimin's hole and pulls back again. Jimin moans and cocks his hips up. Jeongguk throws the bottle off the bed, taking his cock in hand to rub it over Jimin's hole, bumping his tip down against his balls, thrusting between his cheeks until his older lover is cussing, trying to position his hips so his stroke forward will bury his cock. “You're such a slut,” he reminds, laughing as he puts his thumb at the top of his shaft and lets Jimin back up onto him, groaning in satisfaction. “Look at you, fucking hungry ass eating my cock all up... So goddamn thirsty for my load, aren't you.”

“Yes,” Jimin's voice breaks on the syllable and Jeongguk grabs his hips, fingernails digging in to keep him still as he pulls back and thrusts forward. “Yes, fuck-”

“Fuck yeah,” Jeongguk snarls, fighting Jimin's hips to keep him from moving, fucking into him hard and fast. He watches Jimin's ass stretch at the pull, plump up at the push. He can feel his thighs slapping into Jimin's, the obscene sound of flesh to flesh making his cock twitch and he gives one of Jimin's cheeks a hard smack, laughing when Jimin cries out, the sound only half-muted by the pillow. “You like that?” he asks, smacking the other cheek and enjoying Jimin's yelp of surprise. “Feels good?” He knows it does, Jimin's told him before. He's got an ass that won't quit and any degree of attention to it makes him weak.

“Get on your back,” Jeongguk says, pulling out with no small degree of effort—it's torture to separate from Jimin, even to let him flop over onto his back. He spreads his thick thighs and thumbs his cheeks open, thrusts back in and groans when Jimin arches up and shouts because Jeongguk's belly is putting pressure on his balls. “Fuck, so fucking good, your ass is so good.” Jeongguk sits up to be able to watch Jimin, the way his belly shifts slightly when he thrusts, the way his back keeps curling tighter and tighter.

“Touch yourself,” he says. “Put on a show for me, Jiminie.” And Jimin is good, so good and he always does what Jeongguk asks him to do in the bedroom so he rubs his fingers against his nipples and bounces his hips while Jeongguk thrusts. Jeongguk's hand grips his belly and thumbs his piercing and Jimin is lost, shouts when Jeongguk slaps his thighs and fingers his cock. “You're such a good slut for me,” Jeongguk whispers, bending down over Jimin to trap his cock between their bellies and flexes to put more pressure on him. “Will you cum for me,” he asks, sucking at Jimin's neck, growling when Jimin's nails dig into his back to keep him close while he fucks himself on Jeongguk's dick, rubs his cock on Jeongguk's belly and whimpers. “Cum for me, Jiminie,” he says. “Show me how much you love me.”

“Oh god Jeongguk-”

Jimins entire body spasms and tightens and Jeongguk pins him to the bed, bites his shoulder while Jimin squirms and clenches around his cock, his words breathless and soft.

“I love you,” he's saying. “I love you, I love you, Jeon Jeongguk, I love you.”

Jeongguk groans quietly, pressing his cock in as deep as he can and feeling his dick pulse, twitch as he spills. He doesn't tell Jimin he loves him. He never does. But Jimin holds him tight and rides him half-soft, kissing his face and his shoulder and his hair, his legs wrapping around his hips. He holds him because he can surely feel Jeongguk's tears on his neck, can feel his chest jump every once in a while. _I love you,_ Jimin always says, and Jeongguk feels weak, and helpless, and beloved anyway.

“Jeongguk,” Jimin says, after Jeongguk's relaxed between his arms and his legs, after Jeongguk's breathing has evened out and his heart has stopped hammering against his chest. “Come on, Jeongguk, lets take a shower.” His voice is a whisper in Jeongguk's ear. “I'll call off work tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeongguk whispers back, nodding, slowly pulling away from Jimin. His face is blotchy and his eyes are red, but Jimin catches him with a hand and kisses him anyway, nuzzles against him like a cat. Jeongguk eases away and pulls Jimin up with him, helping him up from the bed. There's a mess of lubricant and semen down his thighs and Jimin laughs, having to lean heavily into Jeongguk on the walk to the bathroom.

“What,” Jeongguk asks.

“Mmm,” Jimin shakes his head. “Nothing. You made a mess. I'm gonna have to change the sheets before we go to bed.”

“It's not my fault you love it,” Jeongguk says, and Jimin doesn't mention the blush on Jeongguk's face.

“I do,” he admits instead. “I do love it. And I love you, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk blushes harder and looks away, but he helps Jimin into the shower, helps him clean himself and helps him change the bedsheets, and as they're crawling in to get comfortable, he hopes Jimin knows that Jeongguk loves him too, even though he might never be able to say it back. It's not the words that matter so much. It's that he's Jeongguk's home. Jimin's heart is a house, and Jeongguk is home.

 


End file.
